Pawn of Happiness
by CheshireMisfit
Summary: This tale is one of tragedies intertwining, of a crippled boy who loved to dance, of a merman who loved the dancing boy, of two worlds colliding to create something precious, something beautiful. Something as out of reach as the stars. Akuroku.


**A/N:** Hey there. This story's one that I've had in the Misfit Closet for months now, and I figured I might as well bring it to light. It's been while, yeah, but hopefully I'll get everything in order, now. But you don't want my story, you want theirs. So read on, read on, I wish only the best for you. As long as you review, that is ;)

**Disclaimer**: Is Akuroku canon? No? Well, that's your answer.

**P.S.:** Xion. Xion. Who _is _she? What's she doing in practically the most anticipated Kingdom Hearts game ever? Why, _why_ is Disney putting a Mary Sue in between Axel and Roxas? Organziation XIII doesn't need a Disney princess, dears!f -throws hands up- If anyone has information on this… girl, can they please send me a line or something? I'd be intensely grateful.

On with the story!

**Pawn of Happiness**

The quiet is deafening.

It isn't silent, though, no, never silent. The waves lap sensuously against the cool sand, rushing and shushing over the silver flecked-golden grains; calm sea breezes whirl through the air, each filling up the space with illusory sound.

Grating footsteps resound along the tranquil beach, made by metal-clad feet dragging through the pacifist sand, walking a winding path toward the dark, frothing waters. A tentative reach into the emerald sea, and the figure shuffles haltingly in, pausing every few sluggish seconds but never, ever stopping.

"You're back again, little human Prince? You'd best watch yourself— vile creatures roam these waters at night."

The blond boy-teen-young-adult is now half into the water, a white shirt and something made of bleached gauze and steel already discarded like leaves on the wind. He snorts. "I may be a prince, but you are surely the king of hypocrisy."

A small splash is all the warning Roxas has before a shock of red, cardinal red, ruby red, _blood_ red hair surfaces next to him, followed by a face as pale as the hair is bright. Too green emerald eyes shine with haughty laughter, sparkling at the unsurprised prince. It's an angular, beautiful face, made for laughing at the world, for year round April Fools', for games and tricks and child's play carved viciously into something far more sinister.

A red fish tail waves lazily behind, the fluke of it dividing into two pieces- one that fades to black, one to white. A merman.

"A king, perhaps, but an outcast king nonetheless. I will take my position soon enough, though. Don't worry your pretty little head about me," the new arrival (or was he always there?) says, grinning, voice taking on a light and playful tone completely out of line with his words.

"I'm not worried about you, Axel," Roxas bites back, a light pink dusting his cheeks at the other's round-about but still caught compliment. "It's my brother."

"Ah," Axel hmmm's in understanding, and swims closer to his human 'friend'. "But is it your brother you're concerned for, or is it yourself?"

The prince begins to retort angrily- _of course it's about his brother!_- but stops. No, no, that… that isn't right.

"Does it make me selfish?" Roxas averts his gaze shamefully, wondering if Axel will think less of him. But then, Axel probably already knows, because he's been there, done that. Axel understands, knows what it is like to strive for a goal that is on a completely different level, to be outdone in every way that really, truly _counts_.

"What?" The redhead questions the prince regardless of knowing the answer- he has realized long before that Roxas has to say it out loud for it to have any meaning.

"He has such great things planned out for him," Roxas begins slowly, carefully, almost grudgingly, wary of releasing his emotions from their pent-up prison.

"He's got true love, a beautiful girl, a kingdom—a full blown Happily Ever After. Then there's me, the crippled second in line, smart where he's handsome, quiet where he's brave and athletic, confined to a brace where he rides horses and rescues maidens. He's Prince _Charming_, goddamn it, and what am I?

"I'm the ignored sixteen year old mistake, better off seen and not heard, constantly shoved to the side and ignored while the _perfect_ prince gets all he ever could've dreamed of, had he the brains for it. It makes me sick, sometimes. He's an idiot- IQ of a turkey sandwich, right? And that girl. She gave up her whole _life_ for some guy she's only seen twice and doesn't know. She was given three days to make the impossible happen, which she accepted without even once thinking ahead.

"She has two days left now, and you know what? She'll do it. They'll fall in love and live happily-ever-after: they'll find someway to get rid of Ursula; they'll marry, be the sweet couple everyone wants to be, and have two and a half kids. I want so bad to hate Eric, Axel. But I can't. He's just _too damn perfect_."

A wet arm encircles the blonde's shoulders- a comforting, slithering arm, meant for holding captives and never letting go, for snatching stars right out of the sky- a fluid cage of an arm, warm even through the cold water.

"You seem so doubtful of my Ursula's plan. Why is that, dearest Roxas?" The owner of the arm speaks softly, voice wrapping snake-like around its recipient, coiling tighter and tighter, silky and unsuspected. It is a change of subject as well as a reassurance, almost unnoticeable to anyone who hasn't experience in the art of trickery.

Roxas shivers at the sound, able to see through the tone of voice to the deeper meaning, but unable to care about it. He is almost up to his neck in the water now, and leans on Axel for support and warmth. The blond laughs caustically.

"The sea witch is merely a pawn- you told me so yourself," Roxas all but accuses. "You just wanted to test the power of the trident, and Triton's relationship with his daughter. 'Know your enemy' you always told me. You need his weaknesses so you can kill him once and for all to take your place as king of seas. You would never give her what she wants, because it's exactly what you want."

"Mmm, you're right, of course. You usually are. She was always going to betray me, from the very start. In fact, I was planning on it. Always be so many steps ahead of your opponent you can barely see them over your shoulder, Roxas. Never count on just one- it was Ursula's shortcoming." Axel grins predatorily, almost shark-like in the dim lighting. He's pulling Roxas deeper and deeper into the ocean, and the smaller boy is forced to cling to the merman's arm to stay afloat. The waves lap at the prince's golden spikes, dampening the once-rigid tufts and soothing them into submission.

Roxas can't help but crack a smile- laughing at himself. Is he not just another pawn of Axel's, to be discarded the moment he looses his usefulness? Isn't he just a back-up, someone close to the human prince Triton's daughter will marry? Nothing more than that—just a pawn. A pawn to his brother, his parents, and now to this deceptively fascinating merman.

Suddenly, the comforting sand drops from below him, and his last secure and trusted support is gone. Roxas yelps in surprise- Axel has never gone this far before- and flings his arms around the redhead, burying his child-like face into the crook of Axel's neck.

Though the prince cannot see it, Axel is smiling, sweetly and triumphantly, and he wraps his arms around the smaller boy reassuringly. "I'm not going to drop you, little prince," he says, still smiling. "I'm just releasing you of your inhibitions. Lean on me, I have you."

And now, though the smile is still kind, there is wickedness in it, too. Axel knows the power he now has over the prince, revels in it. He won't do anything, however. To him, Roxas is tangible innocence- the kind of innocence the merman never had. Roxas is pure, and Axel will do everything in his power to keep that purity untainted.

"Shall we, then, Roxas?" Axel removes one hand from Roxas's waist, holding it away from his body in the classic waltzing position.

Roxas smiles, a soft, rare smile, and fits one hand into Axel's palm, placing the other on the redhead's shoulder. He begins to sing softly, a gentle, soothing melody learned at a neighboring country's masquerade ball, and Axel moves them smoothly through the water, back and forth, side to side, spinning slowly.

The blond prince gradually relaxes, moving to place his arms back around Axel's neck, humming contentedly. Nights such as these are the only times he is able to truly dance, to move in sync with someone else. He has loved it for years, but watching others twirl elegantly, decked in finery, able to leave their troubles behind for a night, while he was yet unable to stand unsupported proved too painful, and he was chased from one of his only loves.

Roxas is forever indebted to the merman for letting him realize his dream, and knows it. He knows that Axel knows, too, and is afraid of what he might have to do to repay him. But slowly, oh so slowly, he has come to trust his ocean-partner. It is a halting, unwilling trust, but a trust nonetheless.

"Axel," Roxas murmurs, lips moving against the merman's neck. "Tell me about yourself. I told you my life's story, the least you can do is return the favor.

Axel chuckles, and pulls the complacent blond even closer. "All right, but only because you asked _so_ nicely.

"I was born into the royal family nineteen years ago, the second youngest in the family and older than Ariel by two minutes. Our mother died in childbirth, leaving me the only boy in the family with no hope for another. I was the crown prince of Atlantica.

Now, as I'm sure I've told you, mermen live a considerable time longer than humans. My dearest 'daddy'," Axel spits the word out like poison, venom souring even the calm night air. Roxas squeezes the other in a half hug sympathetically, urging him to go on, "had already held his throne for 128 years, and was highly reluctant to relinquish it.

"Without any male heirs, the crown cannot pass to the next generation after the standard 150 years. So what does the bastard do? He tells everyone Ariel was the only child and orders Ursula to kill me as payment for hushing up her latest dastardly deed. A crime for a crime. She didn't kill me, though, as you can easily see. The 'good sea witch' kept me as her own son of sorts, teaching me the ways of the villain, though I suppose evil is merely a point of view.

"I've been working for years to get my throne back, and in three years at the 150 year mark, I will. You'll see, Roxas. You'll see. I'll get back at Triton, and maybe even my twin, Ariel. As Eric is to you, so Ariel is to me. I've always been above average, but never quite high enough. I've been told I didn't cry when I was born, but Ariel is said to have sang an aria. She's likeable, I'm suspicious. She's kind and caring, I'm brilliant and conniving. We're so similar, but she's always ahead. I can never be first, Roxas. And, as _competitive_ as I am, you can see where this might become a problem. All in good time, though. All in good time."

Roxas nods sleepily, but shares Axel's anger towards the two supposedly 'perfect' beings in their lives. Who decided, anyway? Who decided that some should have splendor and others misfortune? Who would cripple one prince, and ostracize the other?

The sand is back under his feet again, and Roxas looks up into the benevolent eyes of Axel, whose smile has never left. The blond frowns, and furrows his eyebrows.

"No… I want to dance some more…," _and talk with you_, he adds silently.

The redhead grins as though he has heard what was unsaid. "I know, my heart, but you had best be getting back."

Roxas leans his head back on Axel's chest, sulking. "It's not like they'll check on me. No one will care that I'm gone."

Chuckling, the merman tries to disentangle himself from the blond, to no avail. "Well, perhaps just for this night, they _will_ check on you, and they _will_ care."

"No," Roxas argues, shaking his head stubbornly. "No one cares for me but you. I could stay here forever, dancing away, and no one would even notice. Just dance and dance, always, always, always, forever and ever and… ever…"

Axel tucks his chin over Roxas's head, humming as he fits an arm beneath the shorter's knees, lifting the blond up bridal style.

"I know, Rox, but we don't have a 'Happy-Ever-After', do we? We have a Happy-Sometimes-After. So enjoy the time we do get, and confine yourself to the rules so Fate can give us more."

Axel speaks as he would to a belligerent child, softly and kindly, tricking the other into doing what is need with an end reward. Many people here are like that, he has found. The people here, who despise cruel people, who frown on cussing, who believe in the impossible… to Axel, they are childish. So, so childish. They do not know reality, do not know true tragedy or sorrow. They are living a dream, and refusing to wake up and face the nightmare.

Roxas, however, is less so than the others—usually. Sleep brings out the child in him: sleep, with dreams and hopes and happy endings. Awake, the teen is cold, satirical, cynical, even, so like Axel himself. They are condescending of the play-people, the ones who will sing about the wonders of life at the drop of a hat (_guillotine_), the ones who are so, so happy (_so, so childish_). They look down their noses (_up from the ground_) at these people, who live their lives (_illusions_) in a bubble, a worry-free, happy, almost laughing gas-induced stupor (_reality)._

And, though at first they refused to believe it, and now only grudgingly accept it, they are jealous of these oblivious, childish adults. Their hatred is spawned from envy, for they are envious of their happiness, envious of their care-free attitude, envious… of their childishness. For, you know what they say: _Ignorance is bliss_.

Axel sets Roxas gently on the sand, smoothing a few golden spikes back as he does so. He swims back a few feet, before snatching up the golden vial at his neck and downing it in one go. There is a flash of green fire, which fades away to reveal black dress pants on two very human legs.

Roxas blinks, sleep weighing down his eyelids. "You're using the potion again? You don't have to- I can walk."

The redhead laughs, surprised that Roxas has managed to stay awake this long. "You've got to be kidding, Blondie. There's no way you can walk a straight line the way you are now. Besides- you let your brace float away. You wouldn't be able to get all the way to the castle even if you were bright-eyed and bushy tailed."

"Uhn. Y'know, you _do_ kind of owe Ursula for that magic. You're just going to let her plan fail, without intervention?"

"You know me better than that, little Roxas. That's not my style. Besides, for one point in my favor, the potion _is_ rather cheap. It only lasts twelve hours." The redhead shoots the half-asleep prince a wink, saying, "Though, I suppose there are a _lot_ of things you can do in twelve hours."

"Yeah, I guess," the blond mutters, the joke flying right over his head like a feather in a sand storm.

"Heh. Okay then, Rox, time to go back to bed and into sleep. You'd like that, mm? I'll carry you, don't worry." Axel scoops the smaller boy (and he truly seems a boy now) into his arms, chuckling when Roxas turns to his chest almost instinctively.

Axel loves taking care of Roxas, loves it more than anything. It gives him a sense of purpose, a sense of security, of usefulness. Of being able to do something _right_ for once, for being _the best_ at something. No one can take better care of Roxas than himself, Axel decides. Not even Ariel, no, not even her, the 'perfect' one. Roxas needs _him_, someone who cares, someone who needs him back. Axel smiles at the sleeping blond, running towards the high castle on the cliff, realizing that yes, they _do_ need each other.

A surprisingly short amount of time later (Axel is stronger than his thin limbs give him credit for), the odd pair has made it to an open window on the first floor of a great white castle.

The whole structure looks as though it has come from the gothic cities of the Dark ages- pristine statues and enamel fused together and crammed between elaborate stained glass windows, each piece of glass depicting an almost criminally beautiful scene. Chiseled angels decorate each battlement, the pale moonlight creating an almost bluish tinge on the stone. The whole castle is glowing and dream-like, unreal in beauty, an illusion in an illusion.

Axel smiles at the image, and briefly, playfully, almost, contemplates conquering this kingdom after Atlantica. Axel, ruler of land and sea: it has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? But no, no. This place belongs to Roxas, and is not for taking. Then again, the possession of things has been rather skewed of late- maybe it would take a deed of evil to set something right.

Roxas is sound asleep now, his slight, snuffling snores vibrating against Axel's chest. The redhead gracefully steps through the open window, the fluttering white curtains brushing them both. He walks slowly, stalling, to the four-poster bed in the center of the room.

Axel is careful, oh-so-careful, with his delicate bundle, and sets the small boy down gently on the plush comforter. The once-merman smiles, sweetly and peacefully, and leans in closer, not wanting to leave this tranquil haven for a far more dangerous and blood-lustful Hell. He knows he cannot stay, however; the peace is not for him.

A tentative finger brushes a warm cheek in a gentle caress, lingering because its owner is loathe to pull away.

"Why do you try to so hard to be perfect, Roxas, when it's all of your imperfections that make me love you?"

A slight sigh escapes the redhead's lips, and Roxas turns his head into the light touch, smiling contentedly. Axel mirrors the expression and begins to leave, but is stopped by a small hand clinging to his arm. The taller freezes, wondering if Roxas has heard his confession.

"Don't…go," the boy mutters drowsily. "Not… yet. Stay w-with me."

Axel exhales in relief, smirking slightly at the request. "All right, Roxas. But only for a little while. No one checks on you but me, heh, right?"

The redhead climbs up next to the prince, curling an arm around the blond as the not-quite-sleeping teen lays his head on the older's chest. Roxas snuggles closer, eliciting a grin from Axel, who pulls the covers over them both as he himself closes his eyes, blocking out the remainder of the light in the room.

"Only for a little while."

_- ( It was once upon a dream…I met you ) -_

The sound of books clattering to the floor wakes the sleeping duo, and a silent scream, though soundless, echoes through the room.

"Huh? Axel? What's wrong?" Roxas opens his eyes hurriedly, squinting against the now bright sun. He jerks up, realizing, first, that the merman is still beside him, and second, his soon-to-be sister-in-law is standing in the doorway, wide-eyed and shocked, with a shaking finger pointed at the two teens on the palace bed.

The girl gapes, moving her mouth as though trying to make a sound. By now, Axel has already awoken, and knows exactly how his dear sister (for the girl, of course, is she) perceives the situation. "Uh, um, Milady Ariel, it's uh, not what you think," Roxas manages to stammer out, because, though he is not quite as proficient as Axel, he is still rather adept at reading people.

Ariel still stares, unmoving, and Axel grins predatorily before sliding his arms around the stuttering, cherry-faced blond. "Why, whatever do you mean, _Roxy_?" Axel coos into Roxas's ear, manic grin still in place. "What is it," he says, accenting each word with a small bite to the cartilage, "_you_ think _she_ thinks?"

The human prince freezes up at the hot breath and sultry words, face as red as his partner's hair. The unexpected nips on his ear shock him even further into submission, and he falls back, puppet like, on Axel's bare chest.

"Your brother-in-law and you blood brother together—you should be happy, _milady_," Axel sneers mockingly at the word, tone making it clear that it is not at all capitalized. He rests his head on Roxas's and buries his nose possessively into flaxen spikes, causing a slight shiver and an almost unnoticeable purr from the blond.

The small act of pleasure brings Ariel from her stunned reverie, and in seconds she is hand-signing letters so fast even Roxas, who has lived most of his life with a deaf uncle, has trouble keeping up.

'_Who are you and why are you in R-Ro-the Prince's room? Release him, now! You... bewitched him, haven't you? Are you from Ursula?' _She narrows her eyes almost-venomously (_for she is a perfect being, and therefore cannot hate_). '_And what do you mean 'blood brother'? I have only sisters, and I could never be related to one such as _you!'

Axel smirks tauntingly, as he did not miss the brief sign-language stutter over Roxas's name. He shakes his head in mock-hurt. "You talk as though you care so much for him, Ariel, yet you do not even know his name? Shame, shame."

He pauses, still smirking. "One such as me, you say? How hurtful. You don't know, do you? You know _nothing_. Go back to your ocean, fish princess. Do not think to meddle."

Ariel's eyes widen, and she takes a hurried step back, muscles tensing subconsciously.

Axel narrows his eyes questioningly, and then snaps his fingers with a malicious smirk, a bit of gold light emitting from the tips and floating towards the once-mermaid princess. "Here. Have a voice. Without one, I can't tell if you're stunned speechless of merely too lazy to sign."

At first, the voice is croaky, and doesn't come straight away, but soon enough it reveals itself to be a dull, grey, monotone sound: an automated voice, of sorts. "Wh-what do you mean by that? I'm no fish! And how…how could you have given me a voice? You truly _are_ an enchanter!"

Axel laughs viciously, bitterly. "What do I mean? I think you know quite well, don't you? Poor little fish, flopping and gasping, caught on land. Hmm, I wonder… should I call for help? I can't just throw you back into the water—you would drown."

The older redhead smirks, twisting a bit and tightening his hold on Roxas. "Shall I tell you a story, sister? I'll even start it out the same way as your own. Once upon a time, there was a very religious village by the ocean, in which almost everyone despised the thought of killing anything. In this village, there was a fisherman, and fishermen, as you know, kill fish for a living.

"One day, the priest came down to the man while he was fishing, and asked, furiously, 'What do you think you're doing? You're killing God's creatures!' The fisherman just smiled, and said, 'Killing? No, no, you don't understand! I'm saving them! There are so many fish under the water, and they can't breathe! I'm taking the fish out so I can save them! But,' the man said as he gestured sadly to the dead fish already lying on the beach, 'though I try my best to pull them out, they are usually already dead by the time I rescue them.'

"The priest nodded sagely, his mistake corrected. He patted the fisherman on the back, commending him, and walked back to the village to tell of the brave young man who tried so valiantly to save the fish from drowning.

"So what do you think, Ariel?" Axel asks, reaching for the servant bell on Roxas's bedside table. "Should I save you from drowning?"

Though the singer does not understand the full meaning of his words, she does know what the motion, and the underlying motive behind it, is. "D-don't! I-I mean, what are you- no, wait! You can't tell the Prince! It'll ruin—just stop, I'll do anything!" Ariel wavers, torn strongly between lunging for the bell and instinctively turning and running away.

Axel grins. The girl has never encountered true evil- no, malintent before. Ursula is pseudo-villainy, fake cruelty, a dull, snappable thorn on the whole, beautiful rose. It is child's play to fool Ariel, if only because she does not expect any real harm. Her optimism (_his pessimism)_ comes from ignorance (_experience)_, pure, sweet, childish ignorance (_painful, scarring experience_), and it is that ignorance (_experience)_ that will be her (_his_­) downfall.

"Heh. Very well, little sister. I won't. But you owe me now, yes you do. You owe me a favor." Axel retracts his hand and begins to play with the hem of Roxas's shorts, while the boy looks on impassively.

"What… kind of favor?" Ariel is hesitant, hesitant like she should be, but her hesitation is far, _far_ too late for it to make any difference.

"Nothing big, no, nothing big. I don't even know what it is yet. But remember your debt, fish princess. I will come to call one day—and you had best not have forgotten," Axel says, a dangerous tone in his voice and those acid green eyes, a cold, calculating glint that warns of the dangers in disobedience.

"No, no- I keep my promises." Ariel is far more relaxed now, glad that the hand is away from the bell. It is who she is- living in the present, never once thinking of the consequences in the future.

"Well then, that's done. I thank you, little sister. Your help is sorely appreciated." Axel begins the process of removing himself from the bed, and Ariel brightens a bit—both at the thought of the strange, redheaded man leaving and of helping someone.

"You're welcome. But… why do you insist on calling me sister?"

Axel laughs caustically. "Ah, the million dollar question. Heh, why don't you ask daddy dearest? He'll know the answer. Ah, and I'll need my voice back. Poor Roxas_,_ that is his name, by the way, looks so tired; I'll need that magic to help him." Axel whistles twice- one low, one high, and a small glowing light comes out of Ariel's throat, stopping at its owner's outstretched hand.

Axel takes it and bends his head down, whispering softly to Roxas. "_Sleep… deeply… and dream… sweetly."_

The blonde's eyelids flutter closed, and he slumps down on his pillows, captive in sleep. Spell done, work complete, Axel swings his legs off the bed, waves mockingly at the again-mute Ariel, and vaults effortlessly through the open window, still grinning.

_( A nothing is a dreadful thing to hold on to ) –_

"Roxas…come with me." The command is quiet, so quiet, but it echoes through Roxas's head as though Axel had shouted it. The 19 year old knows it is a command, too- nothing is ever a request with the redhead, but then, it would never need to be.

It is now three years after the Discovery Incident, and the princes are 'dancing' again, as they have so many times before. As pessimistically predicted, Ursula is dead, Eric and Ariel happily married, with little Melody now two years old.

Eric's (and Roxas's) mother, the previous queen, has already passed on, and the king is on his way out. The aforementioned 'perfect' couple is currently ruling the seaside (now concrete wall-side) city in his stead, and no tragedy (aside from that nasty encounter with Morgana) has befallen either land or ocean since the sea witch.

"You have to, Rox," Axel says, trying to sound nonchalant, but the blond opposite him knows it is the closest to 'please' Axel will ever get.

"Wherever you want, Axel," Roxas murmurs. "Wherever you go, I'll follow." It's true- so true. Through the sedative calm of the waves, he knows that he will do anything the redhead asks, without hesitation, without question. His soul, his mind, his _heart_ belongs to the being in front of him; his free will was captured long ago, from the very second he met the redhead, the second he put his arms around him, the second sky blue locked with envy green.

Roxas puts his life in Axel's hands every week, every night, every time he steps into the languid, lukewarm water. It's absolute trust, he realizes, the unrequited trust that comes from something _much_ deeper. All in all, the blond smiles ironically, if there was something he never expected, it was to fall in love with a _merman_**.**

Said merman grins self-assuredly, as he had known what Roxas's answer would be. "I know," he whispers softly, too softly for Roxas to hear (though it doesn't matter, because the human teen knows it anyway), "because you belong to me."

Roxas shifts slightly so he can look at Axel's angular face, the black teardrop tattoos under the emerald eyes contrasting with the pale (_so pale_) skin. Axel smiles down tenderly, the simple expression seeming out of place. "As you like it, Roxas. Then here, drink this," he says as he lifts a blue vial from his neck and hands it to the blond, "and follow me to the one and only Atlantica."

_( __Promises can be shattered just as easily as they are forged ) –_

It's… interesting, Roxas notes, resisting the urge to hold his breath as he waves his blue tail behind him. Each scale sparkles like a dozen blue sapphires, managing to shine even the dim light of the deep ocean. It had taken the once-human prince more than half a day to learn how to swim, what with Axel being no help at all and the fact that Roxas had never before been able to move anything below his knees.

The blond twists slightly and flips upside-down, marveling in his freedom and the splendor of the underwater world. "Hey, Axel?" he questions, craning his neck back to watch his friend, who is handling the whole tail-deal with far more experienced skill.

"What is it, Roxas? Still having trouble?" Axel swims easily over to the petite teen, long hands out to steady the other if need be (and if, of course, he would accept the help- the human could be stubbornly prideful at times).

"No, no, I've the hang of it now. It's just… why haven't we done this before? Everything's better this way—I can move, for once in my life, and we don't have to worry about being caught…again. So… why did you wait?"

Axel sighs sadly, but he had known the question would come up, and had the true story, or part of it, ready. "I…I'm not quite strong enough. I only had enough of Ursula's magic left over for one go, and I can't make another the way I am now. She was a witch—a real, true, pure blooded witch, and I'm just an imposter, really. The magic to transform you is beyond me. Also… with my power now, even with Ursula's magic… the potion will only last three days.

"What we're doing now… what we're about to do… we have to make this count, okay, Roxas? We won't get another chance."

Roxas nods, and doesn't question the redhead further, choosing to follow the 22-year old in silence, eager to help in any way he could—_any_ way at all, no matter the cost.

_( Now watch as the players convene ) –_

_He's amazing_, Roxas thinks, following the redheaded merman through the decaying walls of the underwater city. _Really and truly amazing_. Axel is grinning his Cheshire Cat grin, swimming with a slight, cocky swagger that tells of insurmountable confidence, of overwhelming self-assurance.

The other sea-inhabitants are stopping to stare, watching the new, unknown pair: the first, with his wild ruby hair, his matching tail, smirking like a cat who has caught the prize canary. Then the second, who is far more timid, quiet, but with an underlying strength that shines like his golden hair and his sky blue tail, awkward as a newborn with his fins.

And though (_because)_ theirs is a perfect society, the merpeople repel the unknown, the imperfection, the dark, painful aura these outsiders are emitting. So they whisper and gossip, huddling together like blushing school girls, and send word to the king, the mighty, all-powerful king who can do no wrong, about these blemishes on their ideal society.

This is why, when Axel Roxas, determined to finally _set things right_, enter the throne room, they are greeted not only by King Triton, but also by over half of the musclemen in the royal brigade.

Axel takes it in stride, takes it as though he has expected something of the sort all along (when, for once, he hasn't), and glides effortlessly up through the water, hovering at eye level with the sea king. The redhead bows low, but the smirk on his face and the glint in his eyes turns the normally polite gesture into something far more condescending.

"Is this how you greet your guests, _Your Majesty_?" Axel asks slyly, his voice snaking through his teeth like venom through a sift. "Such hospitality—or, should I say, _hostility_—from the 'ruler of all seas'."

Triton frowns at the mocking words, and swims up from his ornate chair to meet Axel halfway. "And who are you," he rumbles cautiously in his low baritone, "to speak to me this way?"

But Axel hates caution, hates hesitation, for those are the signs of a weak heart, something he has worked so hard to overcome. So, throwing that same, hated caution to the wind, he leers at his biological father (for the merman is nothing else to him), asking, "What, don't you recognize your own—"

"DADDY!" a loud yell interrupts, and in a flash of red and green, Ariel is at her 'daddy's side, perfect oval eyes wide in fright.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're all right! I had just come in and noticed that the guards were out of position, so I panicked, thinking that—"

"Ah, Milady Ariel." Axel is the one to interrupt this time, complimenting his sister with a sweeping bow. "So kind of you to join us."

"Good day, Your Majesty," Roxas adds in quietly with a smile, subconsciously trying to imitate Axel as he bows from the waist.

Ariel's eyes are saucers now, and she snaps her head toward the blond in shock, red hair flowing gracefully behind her. "P-Prince Roxas?! What are you—how did _you_ get here?"

Axel smirks slightly, pointedly ignoring the bemused King Triton, watching Ariel in amusement. "Why, I brought him, of course."

The girl whirls, not having noticed him in her surprise with Roxas. "You! What are you doing here with His Highness?"

"Coming to claim my payment, nothing more, nothing less. You remember, do you not? So many other things you have forgotten…"

"Of course I remember," Ariel bites, confidence aided by the familiar territory, the safety in numbers. "Do you know what your price is now, Sir Stranger?"

Axel smiles patronizingly, enjoying baiting Ariel like the little fish she is, and turns his attention back to Triton. "I need _his_ help. Or, more specifically, the trident's help. Just one spell—one small, insignificant, unimportant spell, and I'll be you of 'your' water forever. You'll never see us again, I swear it."

Roxas mirrors his friend's expression, able to see where Axel was going. They would be out of Triton's water forever, true, but only because after Axel used the trident, these particular waters would no longer belong to the white haired merman. And, if Axel had it his way, Triton would be banished, and would, of course, never see Axel again. Never lie if you can help it, Axel had said. Roxas grins, covering it with one hand. There wasn't a lie in that sentence—not one.

Triton glares suspiciously at the strange merman in front of him. Who is this outsider to demand such a thing? His glower deepens, and he stops all conversation (if you could call it that) with a cough. "You have not even told us your name, young fire-hair. How do you expect us to respect your word if we don't even know who you are?"

Axel grins, manic, shark-like, and, making a side note of the fact that Triton knows of fire, leans fluidly into an elegant, flourishing bow. "How rude of me, mm, how rude indeed." He straightens, every tooth showing, as he locks his gaze with his father. "I am Axel Ronin Aquari, Crown Prince of the underwater city of Atlantica, twin brother to Ariel, and the only son of King Triton. It's a pleasure, I'm sure."

Sharp gasps echo around the open cavern, heads turning quickly from the now-smug interloper to their now questionable king. Triton himself is also clearly shocked, his jaw agape with disbelief, his daughter not much better off. Roxas, who has swum up to Axel's side, has a grin on his face that tells of extreme pride and pleasure. If nothing else… well, at least Axel's going out with style.

"He's…he's lying, right, Daddy? How could I…he's not my brother, right? How could I have a twin?" Ariel tries a nervous laugh, but countless suspecting eyes are still flicking between almost identical red hair, high cheekbones, green eyes, and doubts have already been raised about the 'kind, benevolent king', doubts that can never truly disappear.

"Everyone out," Triton commands, voice rising as it gains momentum. "I want everyone out, right now! I mean it; leave us until I call you again! I said OUT!"

Axel laughs scornfully, not bothering to hide his amusement in Triton's attempts at limiting the negative effects of Axel's own words. What the king had just done would only increase suspicions, really, and now the rumors would simply spread faster. In such a place, where perfection is so coveted, the man really did a poor job of hiding his flaws… flaws like Axel, who supposes that, though the redhead himself is, indeed, a flaw, is imperfect, at least he is perfect in his imperfection.

Soon, the throne room is empty of everyone except the main players: Axel, Ariel, Triton, and Roxas. The sea king frowns at his daughter, eyebrows furrowed, and opens his mouth to speak, to ask her to leave, but Ariel gets there first.

"I'm not leaving until I get answers," Ariel says defiantly, a hip canted and a hand propped on it, her voice wavering but her eyes firm.

Her brother barks out another caustic laugh. "And, as you can tell, neither are we."

The king stops abruptly, and turns to face the redheaded merman, raising a hand and snapping it forward, slapping his 22-year old son.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he hissed. "Didn't Ursula dispose of you?"

Axel smirks, pressing his palm to his cheek to stop the stinging. "Apparently not, or I wouldn't be here now, would I?"

"So what are you trying to do now," Triton scoffs angrily. "Kill me and take the throne? Tell the world the story I'm assuming Ursula told you? No one will believe it, _Axel_, and I'll never give up the throne. _Never._"

"Oh, y' can keep the throne," Axel says, swimming a circle around his 'father', and ignoring Roxas's bemused look. "I need the _trident_."

The king snorts. "Yeah, you and everyone else in the sea. Why should I give it to you, anyway? I owe you nothing. Delude yourself all you want with stories of fatherly bonds and parental responsibilities, but I cut those loose when I cut _you_ loose all those years ago."

Axel stops swimming, but his poisonous grin is still in place. "_You_ may not owe me anything, but _she _does," he says, a long, pale finger extended towards Ariel, and he turns to face her. "And not just an apology, either. Ariel… I need the trident; that is my request. I only need it for one spell, one quick magic wave, and I _swear_, I swear on our mother's grave, I will give it back to you. And only you."

Roxas is now beyond confused, his gaze shifting slowly from Axel to Ariel to Triton. Axel would… give it back? No…wait! This whole venture was so Axel could regain his throne, right? But then…why did he ask Roxas to come along? Why…? Why would…?

The blond turns his attention back to the scene hastily, as Ariel has just been put in the bright, life-changing, _blinding_ spotlight.

"Ariel, don't! Don't listen to him! He…he's lying! Think about the consequences!" Triton hurries forward, but is stopped in his bubbles by Roxas, who levels him with a glare. This was now Ariel's decision; neither side could contribute any more testimony.

"I…I…" Ariel's eyes are wavering between Axel (_determined, confident, _sincere _Axel)_, and Triton (_steadfast, familiar, _shallow_ Triton_). Then, without warning, she darts over to the stand the trident is in, snatching it up and clutching it to her chest. Seeming to draw resolve from deep within her heart, her back straightens, and she turns a heated frown on her father.

"Maybe _you're_ the one who should've thought of the consequences, Daddy." She shifts to Axel, suddenly uneasy. "It… it's only one spell, right? And you'll give it back, right…brother?"

Axel's gaze softens, and he beckons to her with one pianist-like hand. "Of course, Ariel. I promise."

The gold hilt of the trident hits his palm and a spark of light flashes across the tips. Axel laughs. "Looks like I really am your son, Triton. Shame."

The redhead turns slowly, and though they do not know it, the others are holding their breath, waiting for the domino chain to start, for the first drop of rain, for the lightning to flash.

"Roxas…" Axel begins quietly, and no one but Axel himself knows what is going to happen (_though even he, the ringmaster, is unsure)_. The blond he referred to swims forward, hand reaching out to intertwine with Axel's.

"Roxas, I'm… if you want, I can…" Axel laughs slightly at himself, running a hand through twisted red locks in a nervous gesture. "This isn't what you expected, but with this… I can make you a merman, permanently, if you'll accept it… if you'll accept _me_. I'm not… this is what I want. I don't need Atlantica. I don't… ever since I met you, I haven't wanted revenge…hell, the thought has been so far from my mind, because… because _you've_ been there instead.

"So what I'm saying is… will you spend your life with me? Will you give up your home at the castle, give up your legs, and live together with me?" The redhead's eyes are so clear, so earnest, hopeful…loving, so passionate, more passionate than he has ever been about anything.

And Roxas smiles, smiles through the salty tears that are now mixing with the equally salty ocean, and nods, simply nods, because the words he needs are far, far beyond his reach.

Axel doesn't waste a second, doesn't even stop to celebrate, doesn't pause or hesitate _at all_, and raises the trident without letting go of Roxas's hand, aims it at the human he had fallen in love with all those years ago, and a golden, happy light fills the stony underwater cavern, reaching every deep, dark corner. After a few long, ever-lasting seconds, it fades to reveal Axel and Roxas in a fervent kiss, holding on to each other as if Fate might, in one last, cruel act, take the other way to get revenge on two flawed beings for ever hoping for a Happy Ending.

It didn't.

Axel turns slowly, arm never leaving Roxas's waist, and presents the trident to his stunned sister with a, for once, respective bow. She takes it cautiously, and watches with wide eyes as Axel and Roxas swim, hand in hand, through the columns of the room structure, past her 'perfect society', and out, out, out into the blue (_too blue_) waters, to start a new life, to start a new world.

If only for that day, for that moment, Fate took pity on them, Fortune smiled down on them, and allowed them something Axel and Roxas had each only dreamed of. So, in laughter, love, and, dare I say it, imperfection, they lived Happily Ever After.

**End Note: **Hey, thanks for reading. Sappy ending, sure, but you've got to admit those boys deserve some cheesy and corny sap, right? And look, FF added a brand new review button, would you look at that. Mind clicking it, and leaving a few words?


End file.
